


The Wedding Date

by cuddlingqueen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Advice, Alex Ships It, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Panic Attacks, Photography, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlingqueen/pseuds/cuddlingqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: My ex just invited me to their wedding and I need you to be my date so it doesn’t look like I’ve spent the last few years failing to get over them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched The Wedding Date a few days ago and got inspired to write this prompt (I swear I had it before I watched the movie). Enjoy!

“I feel ridiculous.”

“You look fine.”

Kara shot James a look. She had just put on the bridesmaid dress that arrived in the mail today. She couldn’t wait to try it on, so she quickly slipped into it on her lunch break and got her closest friends’ opinions.

“I think you look great,” Winn chimed in, not making direct eye contact with her.

“Liar!”

James tried to place the blame on the bride. “I mean, who picks _orange_ for their wedding?”

“… especially prison jumpsuit orange…” Winn whispered to the man sitting on the couch next to him.

“I heard that!”

Sometimes Winn forgot about the super hearing. _Always the super hearing._

“Well, before I get into any more trouble…” Winn tried to sneak away, but Kara soon followed him with a rolled up magazine. “I should probably get back to work!” He managed to get out of range just in time.

“Coward,” she said with a grin as she turned to James.

“It is a hard color to like…” James started to defend the other man, but when she tightened the magazine, he soon retracted his statement.

Kara looked in the mirror once last time and sighed.

“I don’t even want to go to this wedding.”

James tilted his head curiously.

“How come?”

“Well, it’s… complicated.”

“Your ex is gonna be there?”

Kara’s jaw dropped as she turned to face James.

“How did you…?”

“I got superpowers too, ya know.”

For a brief moment, Kara actually considers that as an option. It wasn’t so far-fetched these days… she _had_ just met a Martian. Her mind quickly shot back to reality though.

“Kara, I’ve been there before. I’ve seen that look in the mirror. Who’s the guy?”

Kara walked back towards the couch.

“He doesn’t matter anymore. It’s just that… he was the first guy I ever ‘dated’ ok?” She put air quotes around dated, because it couldn’t even really be called that.

“We were 18, and stupid, and he wanted me to run away with him, and… I couldn’t. I haven’t even talked to him since. I skipped the last week of school and barely made eye contact during my graduation. It was just… _bad_. And sometimes…”

Kara sat down on the couch in defeat and rested her elbows on her knees. She slumped forward into her hands.

“I don’t even know why I said no. I mean I do, some of the reasons at least, good reasons, but…”

James wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“Kara, what is the one thing you needed from earth when you first got here?” He responded before she could answer. “You needed a home. You needed stability. You needed to stay in one place.”

He paused briefly to let this sink in. She looked up at him, realizing what he was saying.

“You didn’t go with him because _your_ world,” he said as he pointed to her heart, “would have blown up again.”

A smile crept up on her face.

“James Olsen, how did you get to be so wise?”

She leaned over and hugged him.

“Practice,” he whispered in her ear. “And Star Wars, lots and lots of Star Wars…”

She pulled back and looked at him.

“Huh?”

“Nothing.” He chuckled to himself.

She got up to leave his office, but quickly remembered why she had come here in the first place. She might have slightly exaggerated that fact that she was just there to get opinions on her dress. She turned around and clutched the door frame.

“Oh! One more thing. Would you mind being my date?” She blushed and clarified her statement. “I mean, just as friends. So I don’t look so pathetic all alone?”

James was caught off guard, but managed to get out something that sounded like a yes.

“Great! Thanks Obi-Wan,” she said with a wink and disappeared down the hall.

* * *

“It was great, Alex! It worked perfectly!”

“See, I told you practice would pay off.”

Alex reached down and gave her sister a hot fudge sundae she had just cooked up in the apartment.

“I managed to wink, actually _wink_ at a guy.”

“Not just a guy,” Alex said between spoonfuls, “the one and only James. Olsen.”

Alex loved to tease her sister. It was all in good fun, but she was sincerely happy that her sister had actually found someone that she somewhat approved of. Sure, she would always protect her sister, but she felt she could loosen her grip _slightly_ around Jimmy. She could tell a good judge of character, and he was definitely one.

“So, where is the wedding anyway?” Alex inquired as she took a sip of coffee.

“Oh, it’s in Central City.”

“Central City?!” she said, almost spewing her coffee all over her carpet. “You’re taking James Olsen to the home of that lunatic with the lightning bolt on his chest? Good luck with that.”

“Why? What’s wrong with the flash?” Kara started but quickly realized that wasn’t really what they needed to talk about. “No. What I actually need help on is what on earth I’m going to say to Matt.”

“No, what you actually need is help on is Operation: James.”

“Alex! Be serious. I haven’t seen him in almost 6 years.” She groaned as she realized something worse. “What do I say to his bride? ‘Hi, your soon-to-husband was the first love of my life and wanted to run away with me, nice to meet you’?”

“Well, I wouldn’t start with that…”

Kara set her empty bowl on the coffee table. When she was stressed, she ate at super speed.

“Why did I even agree to go to this wedding?”

Alex set down her half empty bowl next to Kara’s and took her sister’s hand. She looked her straight in the eye.

“Because Kara, this will give you closure. You can finally close the chapter with… _Matthew_ … in it.” She said his name with a certain disdain that almost made her sister giggle.

Kara sighed.

“You’re right.”

“Of course I am. Now, can we _please_ watch the rest of the hockey game?”

* * *

“I feel ridiculous.”

“You look fine.”

“We are not doing this again.”

It was an hour before the rehearsal dinner and Kara was on her fourth outfit. At this point, even a girl who could break the sound barrier would be late.

James was getting anxious. He pulled at his tie again to make sure it looked perfect. He didn’t want to do anything at this point that would make them even later.

“Ok, how do I look?”

Kara had on a [black jumpsuit](http://oi64.tinypic.com/314fl3k.jpg) that seemed to make her legs go on forever. The slit in the middle didn’t leave much to the imagination there either. James found himself transfixed.

“James?”

“Yes?”

James completely forgot the question.

“I said, how do I look?”

“Great. Really, uhh… great.” He said, nodded emphatically.

When he turned towards the door she could feel her cheeks go red. She took a deep breath and shook off the nerves. She was ready. She could do this.

* * *

She couldn’t do this.

It was one thing to talk to her ex, but to see him kissing another woman, to talk about her like she was everything to him, it was a little more than she had expected. She always considered Matt a detached kind of guy. Clearly, he had found the right person.

He finally finished his toast and sat down. Next up was one of the groomsman. Kara began squirming in her seat as he started the tale of how they first met.

James reached an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him so he could whisper in her ear.

“You okay?”

“No.”

She had meant to say yes, to keep it together, even to James, but somehow the truth just poured out of her. What really surprised her though was how her voice cracked in the middle of it. She didn’t realize how close to tears she was.

“C’mon.”

With one arm around her waist and the other taking her by the hand, he led her out of the ballroom and into a small hallway. She pushed his arm off her waist and put some distance between them so that she could breathe. Her lungs felt tight and burned for air. She squeezed his hand tighter and that’s when he knew something was wrong.

“Kara? Talk to me.”

She motioned toward her chest as her breathing become shallower and shallower.

“Kara!”

He wasn’t sure if Kryptonians could have panic attacks, but this sure looked like one. He had only seen this once before, and knew of only one solution.

With their hands already intertwined, he pulled her towards him and planted his lips on hers. His free hand landed on her exposed back. She immediately opened herself to him, and he was surprised at how good she tasted. Kryptonians probably had fresh breath encoded in their DNA.

He deepened the kiss until he finally felt her stop moving. He pulled his lips away but settled his forehead against hers. He could feel her bare back rise and fall with his hand. Slowly, her breathing evened and she relaxed into his embrace. Neither of them dared to move.

That is, until Matt burst in.

“Hey, Kara! You okay? It looked like you… Oh.”

They quickly turned around to face him.

“I’m fine!” Kara said, a little too quickly.

She realized their hands were still locked together and she yanked her hand back down.

“Yep! Totally fine.” James chimed in.

“… Good. We’re going to serve dessert soon. Wouldn’t want you to miss out on the cake, Kara. I know how much you love it.”

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

Matt eyed the two of them, but left the room anyway.

Kara turned to James as hope filled her eyes, but she asked a question he didn’t expect.

“Did he look jealous to you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger. I had to! The opportunity was too good to resist. I'm already a couple chapters ahead so I should be posting more soon. I promise the next has much more fluff. And dancing.  
> Edit: I realized that I put the wrong city in there. CENTRAL City, not National City. Sorry about the typo. All fixed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff upon fluff. Also includes a phone call to her sister and Kara feeling a little embarrassed. Oh, and did I mention dancing?

James couldn’t believe it. After all the heartbreak that Matt had caused her, she was still looking for a reaction from him.

James bit his lip and closed his eyes. He couldn’t be mad at her. He just hadn’t gotten through to her yet. He needed to keep pushing until she realized it was time to move on. She needed more time.

Without saying a word, they went back into the ballroom and continued on with the rehearsal.

There were a couple of highlights throughout the evening: a moment at the bar where Matt was clearly watching them so Kara made a point to lean into James and hang on to his muscular arm; another moment where Kara brushed a kiss against his cheek when she had a crowd of Matt’s friends surrounding them; and finally, the most daring of them all, when Kara slapped James’s bottom before going to find a restroom. That last one got a response from quite a few people actually, including James.

He had never seen this side of Kara before. He had seen her confident before – heck, she wore a red cape and flew around the city saving people for a living – but never like this. He had seen her confident as Supergirl, but never as Kara.

When they got back to their hotel room at the end of the evening, Kara was exhausted. She stretched her arms out and fell back onto her bed, much like she had when she proved to Winn that she could fly. James loosened his tie and sat down on the second bed, facing her.

“Kara…”

“I know. I am so sooo sorry.” She covered her face in with her hands. “I didn’t mean for this to happen, honestly, but when he looked so hurt that I had moved on to someone like you…”

James stopped listening for a second. _Someone like me? Was he playing her dashing new boyfriend?_ He was flattered by the thought.

“… I just couldn’t stop. I’m really, really sorry. I know you weren’t expecting to play my boyfriend this weekend, but…”

“Kara, it’s okay. Really.”

She sat up and batted her eyes at him.

“Really?”

He chuckled at her sincerity. Sometimes she had this innocence about her that reminded him of a little kid asking permission from their parent.

“Yes, really. If it helps you move on, then… I’m all for it.”

Kara swore her heart skipped a beat.

“You are the best. I owe you one.”

James smiled as proceeded to take off his jacket and shoes. He was ready for a good night’s sleep.

Kara decided to go for a walk and told James she’d be back shortly.

However, she wasn’t really in the mood for walking. What she needed to do was call Alex. Her thoughts were racing a mile a minute.

“Alex!”

“Hmmm?” Alex groaned at the other end.

“Wake up! Emergency!”

“Mmmmmm… Are you hurt? Where are you?”

Kara looked at her phone. Her sister was already asleep at 1am. She was a little disappointed in her.

“The wedding! Alex! He kissed me!”

“Who? Matt? Yay……” Alex’s voice sarcastically trailed off into her pillow. Clearly, she needed to use more drastic measures to wake her sister up.

* * *

“Ah!!”

Alex shot right up in bed when her sister knocked on the window... outside her apartment. On the 14th floor.

“Fine! Fine! I’m up!”

By the time Alex got to her front door, Kara was already waiting on the other side. She pushed past her sister and started rambling so fast that Alex wasn’t sure she was even speaking English anymore.

“Slow down. Deep breath. Try again.”

Kara did just as she said and began again.

“I kissed James,” was the first thing she managed to blurt out.

Alex’s jaw dropped. “Really?” She couldn’t hide her excitement if she tried.

“Yes. It doesn’t count though. At least, I don’t think it does.”

“Kara, a kiss is a kiss.”

“Yeah, but it was different, I was freaking out and I couldn’t breathe and then he did that and then Matt walked in and… god, why did I say that?!”

“What?”

“I asked James if Matt looked jealous.” She winced.

“Oh, that’s… not good.”

“I KNOW.”

Alex tried to comfort her sister but even a DEO agent couldn’t hide the fact that this was bad. She rubbed soothing circles along her back to help calm her down.

“I’m screwed.”

“No, you’re not. I can fix this. _We_ can fix this.”

With Alex’s reassurances, and a few snacks later, they had come up with a new plan of attack. Well, Alex had anyway. Operation: James was back on track.

* * *

The wedding day had finally come, but there were still a few more preparations to be made. One of the items on the itinerary was “dance practice.” Kara assumed that this meant everyone was invited, but quickly found out that it was optional.

“I swear, I didn’t know.”

“Obviously.”

Kara shot James a look. The bride and groom were there, along with the instructor, but that was it.

“We can’t leave now,” Kara whispered as the instructor positioned the bride and groom.

“Why not?”

“Because I’m not about to embarrass myself even further than I already have.”

The instructor then positioned James’s hand onto her hip and raised Kara’s arm before continuing back to the bride and groom.

“Besides, I’ve always wanted to learn how to dance properly,” she added.

The music started and they began to move. It was simple at first: forward and back, back and forward. James surprised her though when he moved them to the side almost instinctively.

“Have you don’t this before?” Kara inquired.

“Maybe,” he said, right as her lifted her arm and spun her around.

She was impressed. James had moves.

She tried to match his rhythm, but eventually she stepped on one of his toes.

“Sorry!” she said as she let go.

“No, no, it’s ok… it’ll grow back.” He teased as he took her arms and began the movement again.

They finally began to move together – Kara was getting the hang of it. He would twirl her, and she would anticipate it every time. They moved faster and faster until… the music stopped.

Kara landed with her back against his knee and staring up at James. He was holding her in his arms but she felt safer than if she were flying herself.

James lifted her back up and once they saw the rest of the room had gone still, they burst into laughter.

“Sorry guys, I guess we just…” Kara started.

“… Lost track of time.” James finished.

He was slightly out of breath, and she had to admit, so was she. He was quite a skilled dancer.

“Where did you learn all of that?” Kara asked, after their small audience had moved onto the next dance.

“When I was a teenager, at one point I was living in a rough part of Chicago. A local man decided to open a dance studio to help get kids off the street. My mom thought it would be good for me.”

Kara studied his expression as he told the story. James didn’t often talk about his past, so when he did, she made sure to pay attention.

After one more dance, they were done for the day. Kara and James packed up their duffle bags and started for the door. Kara was halfway down the hall when she realized something.

“Goodbye Matt!” she shouted back.

James smiled behind her, because for the first time this weekend, she had finally forgotten about him.

* * *

There was a small reception at the one of the bridesmaid’s houses before the wedding where everyone could get ready. She had forgotten the name of who owned it, but whoever did was certainly making more money than she was. This place was _huge_.

Even the backyard seemed to go on forever. They had white tables and chairs all over the yard, covered with beautiful flowers and balloons. There was a buffet lined with breakfast food one side and toppings on the other. This was heaven.

Kara got a mound of pancakes for the both of them while James secured a table. She couldn’t decide which syrup he would like, so she covered one plate with strawberry and the other with traditional maple just to be sure. She looked around the yard until she found James. X-Ray vision certainly helped seeing through a crowd.

She offered both and he decisively took the maple. _Of course he chose the traditional._ Kara had a feeling he would. She loved strawberry anyway so it worked in her favor. She silently cheered to herself. Everything seemed to be right today. Even the weather was lovely. Not a cloud in sight.

Kara and James struck up a conversation. It was so natural when she talked to him. She never felt she had to watch what she said or act a certain way. And if she ever did say something odd, James would just laugh it off as some new Kryptonian proverb.

Once they finished eating, James, being the true gentleman he was, cleaned up their plates. Kara took another sip of juice and watched him walk back towards the house. She didn’t mind the back view either.

In the meantime, Matt managed to find his way over to Kara. He was already dressed and ready for the wedding. It was no coincidence that he came over right as James had left.

“So, Kara… you two are pretty serious, huh?”

Kara almost choked on her juice. She was shocked that she and James were so convincing.

“Why do you say that?”

“The little things. The way he touches a strand of your hair, or how he wraps his arm around you, or how you’re still staring at him… and don’t get me started on the dancing yesterday.”

Kara blushed and turned away from James. She hadn’t even really noticed that James had been touching her earlier either.

“So?”

“Hm?” Kara found herself in a daze.

“Is it serious?”

“I guess so.” She wasn’t really sure what to say, they hadn’t covered this detail in their fake charade.

Matt sighed. “Look, Kara, I just want you to know…”

Suddenly, there was a commotion in the crowd behind them. They quickly turned around to see what it was.

Kara couldn’t believe it even though she was seeing it with her own two eyes.

It was a giant gorilla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the moment you’ve probably been waiting for… someone makes a cameo. They are in Central City, after all.

Kara didn’t know what to do. She knew she had to save the wedding party, but she also didn’t want to reveal her secret identity. Ms. Grant didn’t see her (for a while at least) because she was invisible at work. This was much different. At one point in her life, these were some of her closest friends. There was no way she could get away with it.

James ran back out of the house once he heard the commotion. He immediately ran towards Kara, but she was already running towards the giant gorilla.

“Kara!” He called after her.

She stopped immediately in her tracks. He finally caught up to her. She stood between him and the gorilla, instinctively protecting him.

“You can’t.”

“I have to.”

Before she could go through with it, a red streak whooshed by followed by gust of wind. He stood right in front of the gorilla’s path.

“Grodd! I’m here! Come and get me!”

“The Flash,” Kara said, hope filling her. Maybe she didn’t need to intervene after all.

They might not need Supergirl, but Kara was still going to help.

“Everybody inside! Now!” She yelled to the crowd, as she watched the situation unfold. The Flash had managed to get everyone near the gorilla to safety, but he was still wreaking havoc on the decorations. She swore she heard him say “I’ll pay for that,” after he swung a chair at the gorilla and it broke in half.

James grabbed her hand and led her towards the door.

“That includes you too.”

She followed James, but turned on her super hearing along the way.

“Cisco, you’re sure this will work?”

She heard a “yes” in unison on the other side. Clearly, he had a team.

They had just about reached the door when Kara pulled him back. As someone over 6’, he wasn’t used to someone so much smaller having the strength to stop him.

The Flash raised what appeared to be some sort of bazooka gun, but it had some sort of netting in it. He raised the gun to fire. That’s when Kara noticed Matt running on the other side of the gorilla.

“No! Wait!” she shouted loud enough for The Flash to hear her.

He stopped and stared at her, following her sightline to see Matt on the other side. The gorilla took the chance to catch him off guard. He knocked him to the ground, and The Flash was out cold.

James looked at the distraught Kara and knew what he had to do.

“Wait here,” he told her.

“James?”

“I’ll be fine.” He sized the gorilla up. “It’ll be fun.”

Kara couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Before she could protest, James insured her cooperation.

“Sarah! Take Kara inside.”

Another bridesmaid came out and clung to Kara. She was stuck with a civilian.

James ran towards the gorilla, watching as Matt was hiding behind tree after tree, dodging its blows.

“Hey! Over here!”

He waved his arms and the gorilla quickly changed tactics. James was his new target. Matt was able to escape and run towards the house. He ran up to Kara, expecting some sort of acknowledgement that he was alive, but she couldn’t be bothered to look at him. She was too busy watching James.

Dumbfounded, he ran into the house and to his bride.

Kara realized what James was doing. He was zigzagging across the yard to throw the gorilla off. It was the same principle that animal tamers used to escape crocodiles. She had to give him credit for his ingenuity. He was heading towards the gun The Flash brought.

The Flash was beginning to wake, and he immediately leap to his feet. James picked up the gun beside him. He introduced himself quickly.

“James.”

“B— Flash.”

“Yeah, I know.”

They devised a plan. Barry was to round up the gorilla in the clearing and give James a clear shot. The speedster ran in a circle around the gorilla, and the wind slowly began to pick him up. He moved the small red tornado towards the clearing and dropped the gorilla there.

“Now!” he shouted to James.

James pulled the trigger and it landed perfectly atop the gorilla. The net captured him, and an electrical charge danced along the net, shocking the gorilla.

James was about to celebrate, but the Flash didn’t look happy. Something was wrong. He ran back towards James.

“Cisco!” He shouted in his earpiece, but it had broken when the gorilla knocked him aside.

“What was it supposed to do?” James asked.

“It was supposed to open a rift into another universe.”

“Okay, so that definitely didn’t happen.”

“I don’t know how to fix it, I can’t reach my team.”

“Then we’ll just have to take him down the old fashioned way.”

The Flash looked confused.

“Hit him. And hit him _hard_.”

With a nod, The Flash ran back to the gorilla and began to build up speed for a powerful punch. He ran in a circle again, building speed. Suddenly, a portion of the netting failed, and Grodd was able to reach out and grab James.

“No!” Kara screamed.

She couldn’t stand by any longer. She turned to the crowd around her. She might as well do it here.

She lifted off the ground and changed into her suit mid-air. The sun beamed behind her as her hair flowed in the wind. It was picture perfect. The wedding party was stunned to say the least.

She flew into the battle and was able to hit Grodd’s hand hard enough for him to drop James, to which she promptly caught him. She placed him gently on the ground.

“You okay?”

“Yep. Do your thing.”

She turned her attention back to the gorilla and found the weak spot in the net. She used her laser vision on him right where he was exposed. He reeled in pain; but that wasn’t all that happened. The netting discharged a sudden burst of light. A dimension opened up in the field above them, and Grodd was sucked in.

However, he wasn’t the only thing being sucked in. The Flash was trying to find a spot on the ground to hang onto, but his feet were lifted into the air. He couldn’t find any footing with which to run away. Kara swept in, grabbed his feet, and carried him to safety.

“Cool,” The Flash said, as he looked down at the world from a new vantage point.

She carefully lowered him onto the ground next to James just as the rift closed.

She ran over to James and hugged him as hard as she could without breaking him.

“Don’t ever do that again,” she whispered.

“Scout’s honor,” he promised her.

The Flash coughed next to them.

“Oh! Hi! I’m Kara.” She extended a hand to him.

James’s palm smacked his forehead. They were really going to have to work on her keeping-a-secret skills later.

“I mean, Supergirl.” Kara blushed.

The Flash laughed. “It’s okay. I’m Barry. All of us superheroes know each other’s names anyway, right?”

“Yeah, sure.” Kara agreed, but she didn’t sound convincing.

“Wait, am I the first one you’ve met?” Barry asked, sensing her hesitation.

“Yes! Well, no. I mean, I’ve met the big guy, _obviously_ ,” she said, as she motioned to the S on her chest, “but no, not any human with powers.”

“Well, welcome to the club, then.”

“Thanks!” she said with a sincere smile.

“Also, your boyfriend here is pretty brave.”

Without skipping a beat, she replied, “Yeah, he is.”

She didn’t bother to correct him. That, or she didn’t want to. James couldn’t be sure. But he was surely going to find out later.

“Sorry, but I gotta go. I have to get back to my team, let them know I’m alive.”

“Understood. Thanks, Flash.”

“Anytime.”

As he sped away, she followed his tracks with her super hearing. When he reached STAR Labs, she heard his team sigh in relief. Barry explained how Supergirl had to intervene – apparently his Cisco friend was big fan.

“The gun worked! The net, not so much.” Barry explained to his friend.

“When the net launched, the energy transfer from the gun to the net must have dissipated into the launching chamber instead of the charging chamber. That’s why when she laser blasted it, it re-absorbed the energy and was able to open the portal. So if we reverse the polarity on the…”

She heard a woman sigh as this Cisco figured out what was wrong with the gun. All seemed to be well, so she focused her attention back to the party.

“Well… there goes the outdoor seating,” James stated.

“Ha, ha,” Kara retorted back.

“Andddd your secret identity,” he said very chipper. “Thanks for that.”

“No worries. Nothing like coming out at your ex’s wedding as Supergirl. I’m sure he’ll never forgive himself now.”

She smiled back at James and he reached for her hand. He gave her a twirl. Her cape seemed to make the effect even better.

He pulled her in close and their eyes locked for a moment. He leaned in for a kiss, when…

“Oh my god.”

Kara waved a hand in front of her face.

“What?”

“You smell like gorilla.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might even be more anticipated than the last. The aftermath. And the revelation of the mastermind behind Operation: James. Enjoy.

James laughed as she wiggled away from him. He definitely needed a shower after that.

She turned back to the house and sighed.

“What do I tell them?”

“Nothing.”

She gave him a confused look.

“Kara, you haven’t talked to these people in years. They’re not your friends anymore. You don’t need their approval. And if you were as close as you say you were, I’m sure they won’t tell anyone. You have nothing to worry about.”

“You’re right.”

She paused for a second. “Thanks, Obi Wan.”

He started to chase after her, but quickly lost the battle.

* * *

“I now pronounce you: husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

“Woohoo!” Kara shouted from the side of the room. She clapped while holding her bridesmaid flowers.

She was still in her Supergirl attire; after the day’s earlier events, they had a limited amount of time to everything ready. Plus, the bride and groom didn’t have any objections to having Supergirl in their wedding photos. (It was actually pretty cool!)

James came up to her after the ceremony and helped her down the few steps.

“Anything to get out of that orange dress, huh?”

“God, yes.” She giggled.

From the ceremony to the reception, everything went off without a hitch. It was like the beginning of the day had never happened. Well, except for some parts of it.

Kara and James were sitting at one of the tables watching the newly married couple’s first dance.

“So that’s who Rey’s father is!”

“Gotta be.” James explained. She was finally catching on to Star Wars after all.

After the dance, the couple went around from table to table mingling with their guests. Kara and James were at the 4th table, so they didn’t have to wait long.

Matt approached the table first.

“Wow, Kara, what do I even say?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” Kara smiled at James’s earlier advice.

Matt noticed the unwritten language between them and backed away. Kara had found her match.

The bride came over next and talked about how lovely it was to meet Supergirl. She never even mentioned Kara. But she didn’t mind – she didn’t really care what she thought anymore. They turned their attention to the next table.

“So, not rubbing it in anymore, huh?” James questioned.

“Nope. Don’t need to. I think it’s time to close this chapter of my life. Permanently.” She paused. “Besides, I think there’s something more important happening right in front of me.”

James could definitely get used to confident Kara.

She took James’s hand and led him to the dance floor.

* * *

“You what?!”

“Kara, I…”

“I can’t believe you, Alex! How could you?!”

Kara was now screaming into her phone.

“Well, I didn’t mean for the other part to happen…”

“Yeah, well releasing a giant mind controlling gorilla in the first place wasn’t a good idea.”

“I told you, it wasn’t Grodd.”

“So just regular gorillas that terrorize people are fine to release?”

“It wasn’t like that… I had help.”

Kara sighed. She realized that she should probably hear her sister out.

“What do you mean, help?”

“I called The Flash.”

“You called him?! The other day you said he was a lunatic with a lightning bolt on his chest!”

Kara’s voice shot up again and she quickly took another breath to calm herself.

“Yes, and I still think that.” Her sister hesitated, hoping to continue without Kara interrupting her again. She heard silence on the other end, so she continued.

“Their team was looking for a way to stop the real Grodd, and they needed to test the gun. We offered to provide them with a safe space to test it out in exchange for the details on their technology. It just got a little out of hand.”

“A little?” Kara said, _calmly_.

“Yes. And I’m sorry, okay?”

“Okay. Apology accepted.” Kara said earnestly. “One more question though: how did it end up at the wedding?”

“Well… I may have chosen a location close to where I knew you would be. For insurance. Like I said, the guy’s a lunatic. So in case it got really out of hand, I knew you would be close by. Anddddd maybe I thought it would spark something heroic in James, who knows!”

“ALEX!”

“Like I said, I didn’t mean for it to go that far. No harm done, right?”

“Just, don’t do that again. Ever.”

“Done.”

“Goodnight, Alex.”

“Night, Kara.”

Alex hung up and couldn’t help but smile.

Operation: James was a complete success.

* * *

The next day, Kara and James were both packing their things when something caught Kara’s eye.

“James, did you bring your camera? I mean, the one you use for news articles? The expensive one?”

“Yeah, why?”

“No reason.”

Kara was flattered that he felt it an important enough occasion to bring his good camera. She had to press further though.

“Take any good pictures?”

“A lot, actually.”

She pushed further.

“Can I see them?”

“Um, sure. Gimme a minute to load it up.”

She packed her horrid orange bridesmaid dress on top and she was ready to go. It had gotten torn when she changed into her Supergirl outfit for the battle anyway. Apparently, the zipper wasn’t fast enough for her. Still, for some reason, she felt compelled to save it. It was, after all, what started this whole thing. She zipped up her suitcase and sat down on the bed patiently waiting for James to load the pictures. She could see him rifling through the photos to find ones that he liked. After a few minutes, she couldn’t wait any longer.

“James, I’m sure they’re all good.”

“Hold on, I’m looking for one.”

“Alright.”

She waited patiently again. After another minute passed, he finally found what he was looking for.

“Here. I think this sums up the weekend nicely.”

She took the camera from him and studied the photo carefully.

It was a picture of the two of them – he must have set the camera on a delay. He was right though, it was perfect. It was taken after the rehearsal dinner, the first day they were there. She could tell by the black jumpsuit she was wearing. Kara had already deemed him the fake boyfriend at this point. Kara was sitting on a barstool next to James, waving her hands around while telling a story to Matt’s friends. She had this look in her eye that sparkled as she told the story.

She recalled it was one that she had experienced as Supergirl. She often tweaked the stories though so that she could tell them to her friends. Instead of flying a kitten down from a tree, it was her climbing the tree and carrying the creature down. It made her happy though, to tell Supergirl’s stories. They made her feel so much more important when she told them. Like she was more… _her_. She couldn’t explain it really.

But James had captured it here. He understood that. Supergirl was the part of her that made her happy. That made her confident. That’s what the weekend was about. Confidence.

James certainly wasn’t without his moment in the photo either. One arm was around Kara’s hip, and the other held a drink. It looked as though he was toasting her in the photo. He looked to be in awe of her. It was like watching her tell the story made him happy too. They didn’t look like they were pretending.

They just looked happy.

Her breath hitched in her chest.

James was still packing when he spoke up.

“Did you mean it?”

She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

“Mean what?”

“That your boyfriend was brave?”

He hadn’t forgotten.

She carefully considered her response. There was a reason he chose this photo, she was sure of it. It wasn’t just that they were smiling, it held meaning. It had a purpose. She decided to take one leap in a single bound.

“Yes.”

James looked up from his packing, shocked at her answer. Kara really had grown a lot this weekend.

She reached over to hand the camera back to him. He reached for the camera but grabbed her arm instead. He wrapped her arm around her so that she spun right into him. _Dang, he was good at dancing_. He pulled her in close, closer than he ever had before. He was inches from her.

She closed her eyes, and he met her the rest of the way.

Suddenly his fingers were carding through her hair, her hands were on his face, his lips were on hers, and she couldn’t tell what was up and what was down.

She pushed him onto the bed behind them and looked down at him with a playful grin. She straddled his legs with her knees and pushed the hair out of her face. How she managed to look so good doing that, James didn’t know. But he did manage to get one thing out before she pounced on him.

“So, does this mean we’re staying another day?”

She laughed and leaned down before planting another kiss.

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m leaving this up to you guys – do you think it needs another chapter? Let me know in the comments if you think so. I had a lot of fun writing this, so thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
